


Pretending to be married

by FrabbaLove



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cabba x Frost, Caost, Fluff and Humor, Frabba, Frost x Cabba, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrabbaLove/pseuds/FrabbaLove
Summary: Frost convinces Cabba to go on a very special vacation
Relationships: Cabba/Frost (Dragon Ball), Frost/Cabba (DragonBall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pretending to be married

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't like fluff?

“Frost!” 

“Cabba!”

“I’m being serious here!”

“I’m being serious too Hun!”

“Frost don’t-”

_Knock knock_

Smirking mischievously at Cabba, Frost pulled the door open, locking eyes with the poor and unsuspecting lady. “Yes, how may help you?” Tilting her head to the side, she caught a glimpse at Cabba glaring at Frost. Catching this, Frost swiftly brought the door closer to himself, blocking Cabba from view.

“I’m terribly sorry Sir, but as I was walking by I heard you two arguing and just wanted to know if you’re both okay?” Still smirking he responded.

“Why yes, we were. Not that it’s any of your business but, there are no arguments happening in this room. Perhaps you heard wrong?”

Looking thoughtful, she responded, “Oh, but I was so sure it was coming from your-” With tightening lips Frost cut her off.

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“ Frost, just tell her the truth! I want to go home!” Red orbs flickered to the right for a moment. Pausing. Until they met the woman at their door sharply.

“Very well.” Frost stepped out of the doorway.

“Wait-” Cabba’s voice was cut off as a soft click signaled that the door was completely shut. And, with a sigh, Frost began,

“I’m so sorry, but we were actually fighting about this lovely little resort.” The woman’s expressed shock moved him to continue. “You see, Miss, a few weeks back I wanted to surprise him with a lovely trip to this fine establishment. Hearing that it was one of the best places to go on this planet and how a special vacation was in the works for it, It only seemed logical for me to plan this vacation for us in secret! We haven’t a moment to ourselves since the kids, and as you can clearly see, he just feels awful about taking this vacation and leaving our kids for the first time…” Frost tail fell to the ground sadly, “All I wanted to do was make some time for just the two of us...Am I doing this all wrong?”

“Oh...There’s no need to feel sorry! I know how that feels and I’m sorry for bothering you two! If there is anything you two need, feel free to call the lobby. Sorry again.” Briskly she turned and Frost watched until she was in the elevator. His mouth twitched. Turning to the door, he turned the handle. When the knob refused to turn all the way he laughed and knocked on the door.

“Come now Dear, why have you locked me out?”

“You know why!”

“Cabba.”

“Frost!”

“Cabba, let me in.”

“No, you lied to that lady!”

“Shh! Do you want others to hear you? If you wish to belittle me, at least do such crass statements to my face.”

“…”

“I’m going to bed.”

“Cabba. I swear. CABBA!”

* * *

_It was a cozy Winter’s evening, with snow briskly falling around the cabin Cabba’s previous master sometimes let him reside in. The ground and roof were already blanketed by the deep snow, glowing light coming from the gleaming windows, with the view of a tired Cabba drinking some hot coco in a brown recliner. A plaid red blanket in his lap as he watched an earth’s Christmas special._

_He couldn’t help the snicker that left him at the fat snowman, who oddly reminded him of Botamo in that sense. However, he could not say that was the reason he was laughing. No. The reason for his joy was in the creature’s name, Frost-y. As he chewed a marshmallow, he couldn’t help but envision the ally who fought alongside him on planet Mayonnai’s face over the robust one on screen. Watching Santa bring the melted ice back into being, he couldn’t help but sniffle._

**_RING RING_ **

_Wiping his eyes, he turned to the vibrating phone beside him. He covered his mouth, silly and loud giggles shaking his body. Speak of the devil!_

**_RING RING_ **

_Wiping his eyes a few more times, he forced the giggles away and picked the phone up, turning to the side to place his mug down to fully focus._

**_RING RIN-_ **

_Cutting off the ringing, he caught a last few giggles, disguising them with a clearing of the throat._

_“Frost! It’s really good to hear from you again!” He couldn’t help the small laugh following the greeting._

_“Indeed, it has been a while.”_

_“How have the holidays been treating you?”_

_“Oh, you know how I dislike this kind of weather, Cabba.”_

_“Mhm, I remember a conversation about that.” Frost cleared his throat on the other end._

_“I’m sure you do. And I’m sure you’ll be quite ecstatic to know I’ve found a way around dealing with such a problem.” There was a small pause before he continued, “Would you care to join me, dear Cabba?”_

_“Huh?” Pulling the phone from his ear and glancing at the tv screen, he couldn’t help his reaction. Last he knew, the man was a well known businessman who was angry after being discovered and ran into hiding. Why would he want to spend any amount of time with him? Sure, the man had helped them with the Tournament of Power, but he’d really only done it for his own gain. ‘Like last time.’ He bitterly thought. ‘And why is he calling him Dear all of a sudden!?’ “Why ask me? Why not ask Hit or Auta Magetta?”_

_“Well Cabba, I’ll be honest. I’ve been thinking that maybe I can rebuild myself into the persona I once faked. Perhaps even help a bit with evil doers like the Saiyans of our Universe. Be the man you saw me as, amazing, brilliant! But first, I require your help!”_

_‘Of course he’d only call when he needed help. It’s not like I dislike helping others, but with our history I’m not sure if I should give him another chance.’_

_“I chose not to invite any of our other teammates because you were the first who put faith in me, the first person to help me in a difficult time. Yes, my...associates and I had forged the whole fight, but you Cabba, you, made me feel as though I was truly fighting for something real. Someone. That pure passion in every movement! You were a sight to behold!” Cabba could feel his ears turn into Multan lava at his praise. Was he...Being sincere? “I want to rekindle all of that, the right way.”_

_The silence that came after was so thick he felt that even Master Vegeta’s strongest attack wouldn't possibly be able to make a dent in it._

_“Cabba, will you spare some of your valuable time with me during this wretched season?”_

_“I- I don’t know, I might be busy…” His voice was shaking. Was he actually considering this?_

_“I can tell you the date and we can work out the time to meet if you’d like?”_

_“You-you already set a d-date!?” A merry laugh echoed on the other end._

_“But of course, that’s what usually happens when you plan an outing. It’s prepaid so you wouldn’t have to worry over the accommodations either.”_

_“S-so matter of factly!” Taking a breath, the young Saiyan of Universe six decided, “When did you set it and I can see if I can make it.”_

_“Oh, but Cabba, it’s already planned! It would be a total waste if you don’t agree to the date I’ve chosen!”_

_Cabba cocked his head, “Huh? What do you mean Frost?”_

_“I planned this for the express purpose for just the two of us, you will come won’t you?” Cabba swore he could see both the pouting face of the icejin along with his pleading voice._

_“C-can’t we talk about the time we can meet first? Please?”_

_“Hmm.” Frost mused. “Does this mean you agree with the date?” Oh the most innocent face he must have. With a sigh, Cabba gave in,_

_“Yes, even though I have no idea when this will be taking place,” Cabba paused, waiting for some possible guilt or pity to sink in to get Frost to end the playful torture. The male only chuckled from the other line. “I agree to the date.”_

_“Wonderful! What time do you get off December fourteenth?”_

_“Frost! That’s tomorrow!”_

_Frost chuckled heartily, “Surprise! When do you get off of work Cabba?”_

_Cabba sighed, tugging his now only a tad warm hot cocoa in his other hand and sipped it. ‘At least I can make sure Frost stays out of trouble for a little while.’ He perked up at a tiny marshmallow bobbing up and down. ‘Who knows, this could be fun!’_

_The very next day Cabba called in a two week vacation and found himself sitting in front room of the Cabin with a duffel bag resting besides his foot. What could Frost be planning? Frost was so careful with his information and hadn’t let even the slightest of hints leave his lips that it had Cabba worried. What if he planned a heist and was going to pin it all on Cabba? What if Frost was going to ditch him on the most out-land of the out-lands of planets to freeze? Would anybody notice him gone? Would Cabba’s previous master visit only to find him dead by the fireplace, his stuff littered about his cold body? What if- no. No, you need to calm down Cabba. Frost wants to make amends and invite him on a holiday. If he really wants to be careful, he could let ~~Cauifla~~ Kale know where he was off to with a text. Breath in, breath out. It’s fine. Yeah! _

_…_

_But just for my sanity’s sake._

* * *

_Kale_

_Dec 6, 5:00AM_

**_Thank you Cabba! You have a good birthday too!_ **

_Dec 6, 5:30AM_

**_Hey Kale, I’m going Somewhere_ **

**_with Frost! Love you <3_ **

_Sent 1 second ago_

* * *

_The world was finally off his shoulders. Sighing, he turned and walked to the bathroom. He didn’t know when Frost was going to arrive, so it was best to get all his needs over and done before he was here._

_Yawning, Cabba rubbed his eyes and splashed water on his face. His routine, though only slightly changed, made him feel ten times more tired. But Frost wanted to be early enough to leave that no one would capture him and Cabba had agreed. Dabbing at his face, he thought quietly to himself about how strange it was for Frost to want any contact with him. He was supposed to be searching for him to bring him in, but instead he was going on a vacation that very same Icejin planned. Irony just loved him, it seemed._

_He took one last glance around the bathroom. He’d grabbed his toothbrush, his deodorant, hair brush, yet he still felt like he was missing something. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he calmly approached his temporary bedroom. He wouldn’t be gone long and the place was warm, or so Frost says, so he packed with that in mind. A glimpse of pink in the corner of his vision made him stop. Pink?_

_On his dresser laid a rectangular, pink device and another rectangular box, but in black just sitting there. As he got closer he realized what he had forgotten. Cabba beamed down at the device, picking it up along with the black box beside it. The device was fairly newer than most other devices like it, but Cabba had saved up for it and the only game for it so far was given to him by the sixth Universe’s Assassin. Tucking it into his coat pocket, he moved to open the black box. They were still there, that was good. Caulifla may have broken them had he not locked the door while they were celebrating Kale’s birthday just shy of a week ago. Shutting the skinny box back up, he hid it in his bag and sat back down watching the snow fall._

_What a beautiful morning._

**_HONK_ **

**** **_Knock Knock_ **

_Smiling, Cabba opened the door to a very peculiar scene. Hit was walking from the small porch and to his vehicle, where Frost's hand was still on the wheel. Just as Hit was at the pilot’s side, Frost locked eyes with Cabba and called out a,_

_“Good morning Cabba-Kun!” His smile was teasing and his eyes were squinted playfully. Hit glanced at Frost and motioned for Cabba to take the passenger seat. Frost scoffed, “Hit, I’m already sitting here. Oh, unless~” His eyes looked up and down Cabba, “My Dear Cabba would like to rest in my lap on the way there!” Cabba’s face was practically glowing as Hit sternly shooed Frost into the backseat and turned toward the embarrassed Saiyan._

_“We’re all going to have a nice chat on the way to Frost’s little ‘Surprise Vacation’.” Was all he said as he swiftly sat up front, looking at Cabba expectantly._

_“H-hold on!” Rushing back inside Cabba grabbed his bag and raced out the door, his tail closing the door. “Wait! Just gotta lock the door!” Fumbling with the keys, he somehow fit the right one into the lock and turned._ **_Click_ **

_Safe. And with that, Cabba climbed into the waiting seat and buckled up with his bag on his lap. “Ready now?” Hit asks. Though one who doesn’t know Hit would think he was entirely deadpan, Cabba knew the hit man well enough to catch the smallest twinge of teasing in his voice. This, coupled with how early it was, made him smile brightly with a nod._

_“Yes!”_


End file.
